


For My King

by SilverFountains



Series: Royal Menage a Trois [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And lots of love too :), Bottom Thorin, Dominant Kíli, Durincest, Fluff and Smut, Horny Thorin, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Kíli, You get the idea - lots of smut!, dwarrowsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have read the rest of the series, you know it's been building up to this. </p><p>Tonight is the night that Kili will give Thorin his wedding present.</p><p>04/02/14 I have expanded this one a little 'cause well I can and I love these two so much and there can never be enough of Kili making Thorin his own ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My King

When Thorin enters his chambers he is expecting to find them empty. It’s still light outside and normally Kili doesn’t return from his hunts until after dark, finding the twilight the best time to stalk good prey. So he is more than pleasantly surprised when he finds the room glowing with candlelight and the air thick with the smell of myrrh. He takes off his crown, his heavy mantle and his boots and shivers as his bare feet step down onto the cold stone. He slowly walks towards the washroom and blinks against the hot steam that breathes in his face the minute he opens the door.  

Kili smiles, but keeps his eyes closed as he hears his King enter, sinking himself a little deeper into the hot water. Thorin just watches him for a while, taking in the picture of his soft, young face, the dark long hairs dancing on the surface of the steamy water, the glimpse of that lovely body under the surface. Again he is surprised by the strength of the feelings his youngest nephew raises in him. He’s never felt this strongly about anyone before, a mixture of such intense desire and deeply rooted love. Like there is nothing else in the world, but just the two of them.

As he steps forward and kneels next to the tub, his hand reaches out to caress the stubble on his love’s face. Kili is such a little rebel, refusing to braid his hair, refusing to grow a decent beard. He reminds Thorin so much of himself in his younger days, not wishing to conform to anything.

Kili’s eyes snap open and he smiles at Thorin. “Hello my love. Mother finally released you then?”

Thorin pulls a semi-incensed face, “Yes, but no thanks to you, my Consort. Did you even go out hunting?”

“We did!” Kili cries out indignantly. “There just wasn’t much prey out there today.” Thorin knows they cannot have been out looking very hard, but it doesn’t matter. The treat of finding his sweet prince here like this is enough.

“Will you join me?” Kili flutters his long lashes at him and Thorin nods. He disrobes quickly and slides himself behind Kili into the water in the space that the prince has made for him. The heat tingles against his skin as Kili leans himself back between Thorin’s thighs and against his chest, his back pressed against his soft member. “Mmm,” Kili murmurs softly as he closes his eyes again. And they stay in this intimate embrace until the water starts to cool, just enjoying the gentle skin on skin contact, the unspoken feelings between them.

Kili gets up first and Thorin feels himself stir as his sister-son’s sleek body rises from the water, droplets gliding down his body. Kili knows it and he is milking it, wringing his hair as he bends over slightly. Thorin groans softly as his eyes wander over that lovely body, the strong muscles under the soft skin. He wants to touch, but Kili stands just outside of his reach and he doesn't want to move. So he watches with growing desire as Kili steps out of the tub and grabs himself a towel, starting to slowly rub himself dry. It doesn’t take long at all, for Thorin to become fully aroused and his hand slides under the water to touch himself as he watches Kili rub the coarse material over his skin. As their eyes lock, Kili just smiles his cheeky smile at him, pouting his lips ever so slightly.

Kili hands him a towel and Thorin rises out of the bath himself, his cock standing proud in his eagerness to take Kili and make him his. But Kili blows him a kiss and leaves the washroom, closing the door behind him. Thorin is a little surprised and even a little put out by this as he had expected his lover to wrap his arms around him and rut himself against him as he so often does. Kili is surely not just going to lead him on like that and then walk off? That’s not going to happen on his watch!

He quickly dries himself, impatient to follow Kili into the adjacent bedchamber, hoping to get more of what he wants there.

He isn’t disappointed. Excitement flutters deep through his lower belly as he finds Kili sprawled across the bed, one hand above his head and the other softly stroking his member. Thorin’s length twitches and his pupils dilate fully as he watches his prince play with himself in front of him, his lips slightly apart, his breath shallow. Kili’s eyes are almost closed, but Thorin knows he’s watching him, teasing him as he spreads himself a little wider.

“May I approach?” he asks hoarsely, torn between not wanting to break up this beautiful picture and wanting to pounce on his beloved and have his way with him.

Kili smiles his sweet smile and beckons him. His deep dark eyes sparkle in the flickering light of the candles and his lips are swollen with lust. He grabs the braid of Thorin’s beard, gently pulling him close until their lips touch. Normally it is Kili who is in a rush to push things onwards, but tonight the roles seem to be reversed as Kili keeps his lips close enough together to prevent Thorin from pressing in just yet, just giving him long hot, wet kisses, massaging his lips to bruising point.

Thorin is growing impatient, growling softly as his tongue finds no hold on his lover’s mouth. Then Kili pushes himself up a little, pressing his husband gently onto his back with a flat palm pressed against his chest. He bends over him and starts to kiss his neck, his throat, into that little dip between his collarbones, along his sternum, tracing his tongue along the silver streaks of old battlewounds, towards his right nipple… Thorin’s heart feels like it could be waking up the entire household so loud is it beating in his chest as Kili circles the sensitive bud with his tongue and Thorin cannot bring out anything more sensible than soft groans. He hisses as teeth scrape against the sensitive skin and is about to yank at Kili’s hair, when his wrist gets pinned back down onto the bed. It surprises him, Kili dominating him like this. This is a new experience and it arouses Thorin even more, lust bubbling through his loins.

Slowly, so slowly, the prince’s lips move down his body, across his stomach, teasingly licking his belly button and down the thin line of hair that leads down to more pleasure. Something about this night and the way Kili is leading him is telling Thorin that he’s just to lie back and enjoy, not to reach out for his lover, even though he desperately wants to grabs him by the roots of his hair and push him down onto him. Instead, his fingers ball into fists scrunching up the sheets as his breathing jars with desire.

Kili is good. As he nibbles at his base and then slowly starts to lick up along his length towards the tip, Thorin is so taken with pleasure that he doesn’t even notice that his sister-son has uncorked a little flacon of oil. And when simultaneously the tip of his cock is taken into the heat of his lover’s mouth and the tip of a finger is pressed gently inside his backside, Thorin actually screams such a high pitched scream that it shocks Kili and he is worried he might have hurt his King and starts to pull his finger back.

“No,” Thorin growls at him. “Don’t you dare pull away.” And he wriggles himself down as he tries to bring the finger further up into his body.

Kili obliges, gentle moving and pushing a second finger in, much to Thorin’s delight. It takes all his control not to buck his hips up and his cock down Kili’s throat as Kili starts to scissor him whilst still licking his tongue over Thorin’s slit. The simultaneous pressure between his buttocks and the heat over his member make his head swim in ecstasy. More loud and unintelligible moans escape the King’s lips as his prince starts to press against his prostrate, gently at first put slowly increasing the pressure, encouraged by the sounds he is drawing. Thorin’s cheeks are flushed red now as Kili starts to lick up little droplets of sweet liquid that have started form on his tip. Then Kili pushes in a third finger and Thorin is trembling, desperate not to lose it just yet, but so close.

Kili knows it and he slowly lets go of Thorin’s throbbing cock and gently pulls his fingers back from the tight heat, drawing a hiss from his King’s lips. Thorin looks at him with such fire in his eyes that it almost frightens the younger dwarflord.

They look at each other without words, both breathing heavily in anticipation.

Kili hesitates for just a second, but Thorin slowly spreads his legs and pushes his hips up just a little, inviting his prince to go ahead and take him.

So Kili starts to rub the oil all over his hard cock and pours some over the crease between Thorin’s butt cheeks. Slowly he moves himself forward and he starts to push against the tight muscle. Thorin is no virgin, but it has been a very long time indeed and his eyes start to water as Kili stetches him. He guides his young prince with little nods and lots of groans and “a little more” as he is slowly being filled. Until finally Kili stops pushing and Thorin feels like he’s going to burst, balancing on that very fine line between agony and ecstasy.

When he feels ready, Thorin pulls his knees up a little further, tilting his pelvis to allow Kili to lean over him. Kili marvels at the sight of his King in this submissive position and places his hands palms down on either side of Thorin’s trunk as he shifts his weight forward and starts to move his hips. At first the pressure feels too much and Thorin growls deep in his throat. But then he starts to relax into the feeling as Kili slowly starts to push deeper and pull out further.

Thorin grabs his lover’s hips and starts to pull him in, bucking his own hips up so that their bodies slap against one another. Kili’s mouth is slightly open and his eyes are focused intensely on Thorin, his cheeks burning with desire.

“Oh Kili,” Thorin mewls as his lover’s cock is angled just perfectly now to rub against the wonderful bundle of nerves inside his body. “So close….”

“Me too,” Kili whimpers back as he increases the speed of his thrusts just a little. He can actually see Thorin’s length tremble as the orgasm builds up inside him. It’s such a breath-taking sight, seeing the Mountain King looking positively wrecked under him and Kili feels powerful in the knowledge that this is his doing; that it’s him making the mighty Thorin Oakenshield squirm like this.

Then Thorin’s body goes rigid as he bucks in short thrusts as he arches his back. He doesn’t even need to help himself to his peak, the pressure of Kili’s length enough on its own to make him come hard. He keeps pulling Kili hard into him as the thick white liquid comes in big spurts and if there was any restraint in his verbal expressions before, there is none now as he bellows out his pleasure.

Kili doesn’t last long thereafter and he throws his head back and cries out as his seed flows into Thorin’s body in great gulfs. Thorin digs his heels into his behind and again is pulling him in as deep as he can, wishing to milk every last drop of his consort’s orgasm. Kili has never come like this before, the heat and tightness of Thorin’s body grabbing at him is making him see stars and he almost blacks out.

When the last shudder leaves his body he collapses heavily onto his new husband, gasping for air as his heart bounces in his throat. Thorin too is panting heavily and it takes them a long while to have enough air to speak.

Even then, there isn’t much to say. Their bodies have said it all for them. They both sigh in the blissful aftermath of their climax as they pull close to each other.

“My wedding present to you, my King,” Kili whispers eventually as he starts to drift off to sleep.

And Thorin just pulls him even closer, “Thank you, _âzyungâl men._ The things you do to me, you take me to new heights. _Menu_   _tessu_ ,  _sannidoyûnuh_ _malaz_ _.”_

Kili cannot feel any more satisfied as he falls asleep with the widest grin on his face.  

**Author's Note:**

> Âzyungâl men = lover of mine  
> Menu tessu = You are everything,  
> sannidoyûnuh malaz = my perfect boy of pleasure (“boy” being in reference to a younger male dwarf but one that is of age)


End file.
